A diverse and well-trained scientific workforce is necessary to advance biomedical research, improve human health and to develop effective remedies for disease. The University of Missouri-Columbia (MU) is the only four-year comprehensive public university in the State of Missouri and has a critical role in training the next generation of scientists. As part of the University of Missouri-Columbia (MU) commitment to scientific training and diversity, and with prior funding from NIH, we have developed a successful and innovative program to prepare underrepresented minority students for biomedical research. We have three objectives for our Initiative to Maximize Student Diversity (IMSD) program. First, to further develop a supportive and engaged peer community of minority undergraduate students that are interested in exploring biomedical research. We will increase the number of MU freshmen/sophomore students who are exploring a career in biomedical research. Second, we will expand a program targeted at MU junior/senior students that involves these advanced undergraduates in independent research experiences and prepares them for graduate study in the biomedical sciences. Third, we will provide a structured and mentored research environment for minority graduate students to develop into independent scientists as they pursue their PhD degree in a biomedical discipline. Further development of our IMSD program will have a substantial impact on diversity at the University and on our nation's scientific workforce.